The present invention relates generally to fans, and more particularly to illuminated fans. The invention is particularly suitable for use as a ceiling fan.
Conventional fans such as ceiling fans are well known in the prior art for circulating air in rooms of buildings. These fans are generally equipped with a motor having a rotor to which are connected radially extending blades. It is further known in the art to combine a ceiling fan with a light source so that the combined unit serves as both a fan and light fixture for illuminating the room. A typical combined ceiling fan and lighting fixture includes a central light source located beneath the motor.
No fans have been provided wherein the purpose of the light is for aesthetic effect only.
It is desired to provide an illuminated fan which is aesthetically pleasing and which is suitable for providing both ventilation and a pleasing aesthetic effect, such as in restaurants and nightclubs.